Crimes Of The Heart
by KatMB
Summary: Guy/Marian. 'My mother said there were no greater crimes than crimes of the heart. She was right. Never have I felt such pain.' The task of mending Marian's heart falls to Guy, but it will never be so simple OOC. A lot of Robin bashing. If you are a robin fan do not read and send me abusive messages.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Okay I haven't wrote a story in a long time, so very rusty.. But I hope you enjoy it. I'll be posting the second chapter straight away.

Disclaimer: As always, I dont own Robin hood, yada yada yada.

Rating ; T

Please R&R, would be much appreciated.

Crimes of the Heart

Chapter One ;

Marian gazed out her bedroom window unto the country-side. It looked so beautiful in autumn. The forest canopy a mosaic of vibrant reds, yellows and orange. The surrounding field's golden, with crops ready to be harvested. The one place she longed to be, was the one place she could not go.

She was trapped in this castle, a prisoner. She couldn't breathe; the walls closed in around her, smothering her.

Marian pushed herself away from the window, collapsing on her bed, hand clutched around her throat as if she were struggling for air.

"_I need to get out of this damn castle, for my sanity's sake!" _she gasped, still struggling for air. Her thoughts strayed to Sir Guy. Perhaps she could persuade him to let her out for an hour or two, even if it were just to the market? Marian sighed as she felt the all too familiar feeling of guilt wash over her. She had thoroughly abused her relationship with Sir Guy of late, using a simple touch of his arm or a warm smile, charming him to get what she desired. Every time she could see the hope in his eyes and every time she had crushed it.

"_I am no better than he.."_ Dropping her face into her hands Marian began to cry. Tears she had held back for so long streamed down her face. The past few weeks had been too much, even for her.

"_What am I doing? I am stronger than this! Pitying myself_.." she mumbled, snorting at her audacious behaviour.

After cleaning her face making sure there was no trace of her tears, she made her way to the hall for dinner. She was famished! On queue her stomach rumbled as the smell of freshly baked bread filled her nose.

She descended the stairs to the kitchen, not able to wait a moment longer for the deliciously fresh, warm bread.

"_Robin Hood? I don't believe you!" _One of the kitchen staff laughed.

Marian froze and listened intently.

"_I swear to you, I tell the truth!"_ the servant girl said holding up her hands.

"_Wow.. Has he come to you before? Tell me everything!"_ The two servant girls giggled wildly.

"_He has, twice before. He is a selfish lover, but I do not care, I mean it is Robin Hood!" _Her voice was riddled with smugness.

Marian felt heat build in her, like someone had lit a fire within her chest._ "Lover.. This cannot be true? How could Robin do this to me? I am his love! To go off with a kitchen maid!" _A lump was stuck in her throat. Her whole body shook with the intensity of her heart pounding within her chest.

"_It has to be someone imposing, pretending to be Robin, it has to be.. How could Robin hurt me like this? But, I'm sure I was never meant to find out.." she realised sadly._

"_What time will he come at tonight?"_ The servant asked eagerly.

"_He usually comes close to mid night.. Robin Hood.. THE Robin Hood! Can you believe it?"_ She laughed in amazement.

"_I was never too fond of Robin Hood, not looks wise anyway, too boy-ish."_ The other servant girl announced. _"Now, Sir Guy, he is a man I would love to take a roll in the hay with!"_ The two laughed. _"What a man.. But he refuses any advances towards him! Lady Marian has thoroughly broken him"_ The servant girl tutted.

"_Oh, Lady Marian, I wonder how she would feel if she knew her beloved Robin Hood, was not true to her? And it has not just been me, there are others.."_

Marian could take no more, she bounded up the stairs, holding back her sobs and wiping the tears that fell from her eyes as she ran back to her chamber. She slammed the door behind her and began pacing her room, letting her sobs finally rip from her throat. Her body shuddered with their force.

"_It just can't be true!"_ She sobbed loudly, walking to her bed and punching her bedpost with all her strength. She yelled in pain as her skin split over her knuckles, she grabbed a cloth to stop the bleeding. It might need stitches, she didn't care. She had to find out if it was true. She would go tonight and see for herself.

_Later that night, around midnight_

Clad as the night-watchman, Marian waited in the shadows across from the servant girl, Laura she learned was her name, house. Her hood covered her, casting a dark shadow across her face. It was an eerily calm night, the sky was perfectly clear, millions of little lights lit up the night. But there was a deep chill in the air, winter was well and truly on its way.

Marian was snapped out of her thoughts when she heard footsteps approaching. Before he even came fully into view she knew it was Robin. That over confident way he walked, he was too smug. He climbed up the side of the house and entered Laura's bed chamber.

Marian felt herself stiffen. It was true. He is betraying her, and it's happened more than once, many more times! She thought she would feel jealous, but all she felt was rage. A fiery anger burned under her skin waiting to escape. She felt she may explode!

She stormed back to the castle, easily avoiding the guards. She was ready to kill that rat. She needed to contain herself before she did something she may regret, may.. Marian tore off her night watchman outfit and tossed it under her bed. Fists clenched, she paced her room. No matter how hard she tried she could not calm herself. Filling her goblet full of wine she downed it in one gulp. The warm liquid burnt her throat but soothed her senses; the ache in her hand was fading, but the ache in her heart would not.

"_This will do quite well"_ laughing pitifully to herself she tossed away the goblet and drank from the decanter.

"_I am done with that forest rat! I shall help him only when it comes to matters of the King. Other than that, he can burn in hell for all I care!" _She spat, downing more wine.

Marian finally collapsed on her bed, senses thoroughly numbed, she would sleep tonight.

The next morning, at breakfast

Guy watched Marian from across the dining table at breakfast. She was picking at her food, always keeping one hand under the table. Guy was worried about her, she had dark circles under her eyes, her expression was undeniably sad and she was very pale. Her time in the castle was not doing her any good. Guy felt dreadfully guilty, no matter how much she has hurt him, he could not stand seeing her like this.

"_Well aren't you two exciting?"_ The sheriff blurted._ "I'd have more fun with corpses! They'd be better to look at too!_" He laughed, spraying his food across the table.

Guy scowled at him in disgust. How he hated that man. He looked over at Marian expecting to see her holding back her comments, but she hadn't even lifted her head, just continued picking at her food. Something was definitely wrong.

The Sheriff looked from Guy to Marian._ "Oh for Gods sake! Never mind having to worry about Hood killing me, you two will bore me to death!" _He exclaimed, stomping out of the room.

Marian got up to leave, still keeping her head down. Guy ran after her.

"_Marian! Please wait"_ Guy called.

She stiffened and turned to meet him._ "Yes, Sir Guy?" _she said, her voice sounding sad even to her ears.

"_Marian, what is the mat.. what happened to your hand?" _He exclaimed, gently taking her hand in his own. He was surprised when she did not flinch away from his touch.

"_I got in a fight with my bed post…"_ she said sheepishly

"_Marian, you are worrying me."_ Guy whispered, stroking her bruised hand gently with his thumb.

"_Guy.."_ Marian sighed, dropping her head to her chest and sliding into his arms.

Guy froze, taken aback by her actions, but quickly wrapped his arms around her._ "Now, now what's this?" _He whispered, tightening his arms around her as he heard her begin to cry.

"_Guy, I feel so alone_" she cried against his chest, clinging onto him as if her life depended on it. _"And it's this damn castle, its killing me, I can't breathe!"_

"_What am I doing?" _Marian scolded herself. "_This will only give him the wrong impression again. But dammit, I really need this, I really need him right now…I need to feel wanted."_

"_Marian"_ Guy held Marian's face between his hands, wiping away her tears with his thumbs. _"You are not alone. You will always have me, not matter what. If ever you need me, I am here for you.." _He said sweetly, kissing her forehead, and bringing her back into a hug.

"_Guy you are too kind to me, and I do not deserve it."_ She sighed in shame.

Marian finally understood how he felt after she betrayed him at their wedding. Guilt ripped through her body. How could she have willingly hurt him like this? "_I must make amends with him.." _she promised herself.

She buried her head deeper into the curve of Guys neck, enjoying the feel of his arms around her. She felt so safe. Couldn't she allow herself this indulgence, just this once? After all it may help to mend what she had broken in him. It may help mend herself…

"_It does not matter anymore, I can't stand seeing you sad. Tell me how I can help? Please?" _He pleaded kissing her head. Guy couldn't believe she was allowing this! His heart began to soar with hope. But his head reminded him to be wary. Could she really be trusted?

"_I just need to get out of the castle, Guy. I'm going crazy"_ She laughed half-heartedly.

"_Well then, my lady I think you will like the proposition I have for you."_ Marian listened intently. _"I must deliver a letter for the Sheriff. It is a one day journey to the village I must rendezvous at, with an overnight stay."_ He explained. _"I was wondering if you'd like to join me? We can ride on horseback instead of in a carriage. Would yo.."_ Before he could finish, Marian leaped into his arms again, kissing his cheek.

"_When can we leave?"_ She exclaimed excitedly. Guy laughed, smiling widely _" Wow, is that a laugh I hear, Sir Guy? " _Marian gasped in fake shock.

"_I am just happy to see you smile again, my lady"_ he admitted.

"_You should smile, more. You are very handsome when you do" _she said softly, blushing slightly at her admittance.

"_I shall smile only for you, Marian."_ He told her sweetly._ "Would you be ready in an hour?" _he asked taking her sore hand in his again._ "You should wrap this up as well before we ride" _he said, brushing a kiss over the bruised skin.

Marian heard herself sigh before she realised it escaped her lips. A deep blush warmed her cheeks.

"_Erm, I'll go get ready, I'll meet you in the courtyard"_ She ducked away quickly, practically running to her room.

Hope you like it so far..


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER TWO;

It had been a long but pleasant ride, they did not talk much but it was always a comfortable silence. Marian was happy to be out in the fresh air again, enjoying the changing colours of the fall country-side. And Guy, he was happy to watch Marian 'ooh' and 'aah' at the beautiful surroundings. Oh how it warmed his heart to see Marians face lit up with a brilliant smile.

The dark of night was beginning to close in around them, but thankfully the village had come into sight.

"Finally, we are almost here." Guy said, patting the neck of his giant black war horse.

"I really enjoyed today. Once again you came true for me, Guy. I am so grateful to have you as a friend. Thank you." Marian smiled softly.

For some reason calling Guy her friend felt wrong, it seemed like she was lying to herself.

"Think nothing of it, Marian. I would do anything, will do anything to see you smile at me the way you just did." Guy told her, his voice tender and kind, so full of hidden emotion.

"I really don't know the real you at all do I?" Marian sighed, shaking her head.

"I would like you to.." he whispered.

"Guy, I…"

At that moment a roll of thunder boomed behind them. Guy was grateful for the interruption, he could not bare another rejection speech from Marian. Who was he kidding, she will never have him.

Guy stared at Marian, she was grinning mischievously.

"Do you fancy a race, Sir Guy? She challenged him.

"My lady, I ACCEPT!" he exclaimed as he galloped away.

"Hey! That's not fair!" Marian shouted. She raced after him, pushing her horse hard. Guy could not believe his eyes when Marian sped past, all the while laughing wildly.

"You, are, beaten!" she panted breathlessly, grinning from ear to ear.

"I let you win" He said very matter-of-fact, straightening his posture and giving a side wards glance, hiding his smile.

"Ha! You are a sore loser, Guy! I won, even after you cheated. You need to come to terms with the fact that I am the better horse rider" She stated, grinning proudly.

"Well isn't someone cocky?" Guy laughed, enjoying seeing her is such good spirits. How beautiful she looked at that moment. Her cheeks flushed pink, eyes shining so brightly. "Lord above she is stunning." Guy thought.

"I am not cocky, Guy. I am merely stating fact." She beamed. "Now let us get to the inn before we are caught in a downpour."

The porter lugged their belongings up to their room. THEIR room! Marian's heart rate began to increase as they approached their chamber. THEIR chamber! "Oh lord" Marian wanted to flee, get as far as possible from this situation. _" I will be spending the night with Guy.. Oh what are you worrying about?"_ she mentally kicked herself. _"Guy will not do anything, you silly girl!"_ Guy had shown a truly different to himself, she must admit, she felt her heart grow fond of him. But she could not just dismiss all the wrong he had done, all the atrocities she has seen him commit. _"Keep your head, Marian. Remember who he is." _She prepped herself. _"but is that really who he is?"_ Doubt flooded her senses. Oh this is going to be a long night.

Later, they sat by the fire, feasting on a delicious stew.

"Marian I must go now, I shall return shortly" Guy stood to leave, putting on his wolfhead gloves. Such a simple addition to his outfit made him instantly more menacing.

"Who are you giving the letter to?" Marian fished for information.

"I am sorry, I cannot tell you that" he shook his head.

"Then I am sure I will not approve of what is contained in this letter! More treachery!" she hissed, crossing her arms across her chest.

"Must it always be a fight with you, Marian?" Guy sighed. "Will you stay in the room while I am gone. The tavern here, may not be safe for you"

"I can look after myself!" she protested.

"I know you can." He said through clenched teeth, rubbing a hand over his face in frustration. "but I would appreciate if you stayed in the room"

"Fine!" she snapped.

Guy shot her a defeated look, they were getting on so well earlier. "I'll be back soon"

Marian faced away from him, staring into the hypnotic flames of the fire till she heard the door click close. _"What am I doing? I didn't need to be so short with him. And after all he has done for me today, even after what I did to him. Here I am, acting like a spoiled brat!"_ Marian dropped her head into her hands in shame.

A flash of lightning lit up the room, soon after the heavens opened up. The rain hurtled towards the ground.

"_He'll be soaked to the skin and very cranky when he returns. I had better play nice."_ Getting up from her chair, Marian went to Guy's satchel. She took out his spare clothing and laid it by the fire. Marian laughed to herself. _"You would never catch me doing this for Robin."_ She froze. _"Robin.. that swine!" _she hissed. The very thought of him made her stomach lurch in disgust.

Her Mother once told her that there are no greater crimes, than crimes of the heart. How right she was. Never had Marian felt such pain. "How could he profess to love me, yet betray me in the worst possible way?" Anger boiled in her blood again_. "For years I remained alone, waiting, hoping for his return. But there was no sign of him, not even a letter to assure me he had not perished! Do I mean so little to him? Will the King always come first?"_

'When the King returns, Marian, then we can wed' She mocked aloud_. "Will he ever bloody return? He would run off again if the King required his services, and he would do so without a moment's thought for me."_ Reality was finally hitting her.

"_What a fool I've been. Childish fantasies and nothing more. Well I am sick of coming second in his affections. It's time I grew up, I cannot wait around for Robin any longer. He is a boy, playing a boys game. He is not who I thought he was, and most importantly he is not who I need right now. I need a man, not a boy. I am tired of this, I want to start my life! Robin has brought me nothing but pain and suffering since his return" _Marian sighed deeply, sinking into her chair_. "How have I been so blind?"_

The harsh knife of spite stabbed her heart. _"Truly, what good has he done? Each time he defied the Sheriff, the sheriff took his anger and retribution out on the people of Nottingham! It is worse here than it ever was. What a glory hungry fool!" _Marian scoffed. _" I must be done with him, or I'll never be happy." _

At that moment, Guy burst through the door, completely soaked to the skin. Marian could feel the annoyance rolling off him.

"Guy, you are drenched! Here.." She handed him a towel. He took it slowly, eyeing her curiously. "I've put a change of clothes for you on the chair by the fire" She pointed.

"Thank You. What has brought about this sudden change?" He asked, drying his face with the towel.

Marian gazed at him. His hair was a black as night from the rain, slicked back from his face. A drop of rain slid slowly from his hair down his neck. Marian was transfixed by it as it hugged each soft curve of his neck, till it slid beneath the collar of his leather jacket. She had never before taken in his beauty. How his pale skin made his blue eyes seem to shine as bright as a sapphire caught in the suns light. The chiselled line of his jaw. His stature so dark and powerful. He was devilishly handsome, she could not deny it.

"Marian?" Guy sounded concerned. How long had she been staring? She blushed crimson.

"Erm.. what did you ask?" She smiled sheepishly.

"It does not matter" Guy huffed an amused laugh. "I am just glad to see you are in better spirits."

"I'm sorry I snapped at you earlier, I had no right. You have been so kind to me today"

"Forget it, Marian. I took no offence."

"Alright. Now you should take off your clothes." She said.

Guy's eyebrows shot upwards and a devilish smirk crossed his face.

"Oh lord! I didn't mean to.. I wasn't implying that you.. that we!" Marian stuttered, completely embarrassed.

"Marian!" Guy laughed, placing his hands on her shoulders. "It's okay, I know what you meant. I was only teasing"

"Well you shouldn't tease a Lady, Guy" She pouted, lightly smacking his shoulder.

"Hey, I'm not the one who was asked to be stripped of their clothing!" He raised his hands in defence.

"Guy, I did not!" She protested. Once again he laughed, tilting his head back in delight. Marian could not hold back her own laughter, it was infectious seeing him like this. So different from the dark shadow of a man that haunted the castle corridors.

"_This Guy I like, I must get to know this Guy."_ Her heart soared with the prospect. Had her blindness of Robin's faults shrouded the man in front of her?

"Sir Guy, you will catch your death if you do not change." She insisted.

"Wow, a Marian who cares for my welfare, I never thought I would see the day." He confessed, taking of his gloves and leather jacket, tossing them on a chair. His undershirt soon followed suit, leaving exposed his naked torso.

Marian once again took him in with her greedy eyes. How strong he looked, his chest strong and muscular. Another water droplet slip down his chest. The light from the fire illuminating its trail as it slid so slowly down past his chest, over every toned muscle. Marian's heart began to race. She had an overwhelming need to run her hands down the trail the droplet had left, all the way down to his…

She gulped, a soft moan escaping her lips.

Guys eyes shot to hers, smouldering like fire, his pupils dark, hiding the blue of his eyes. Slowly he began to step towards her. She could not move. Her brain was screaming at her legs to move but they would not budge.

Guy stood mere inched from here, their bodies almost toughing. Marian's heart was pounding so hard in her chest she was sure Guy must be able to hear it. He was tantalizingly close, the heat from his body radiating hers, sending shivers up her spine. Finally she dared look into his eyes. They were soft, filled with such passion she never seen before.

With a shaky hand she ran her fingers up his body from his stomach to his chest. His skin was like cream silk, never did she think he'd feel like this. She continued to slide her hands up his chest to his neck. Marian felt as if she was not in control of her body. _"What am I doing? Stop!"_

But she could not stop the insatiable need to feel him under her fingertips. Guy's pulse raced beneath her hand. He was affected as much by her as she was by him. She felt bold.

Her gaze passed to his lips. They sat slightly apart, plump and smooth. Never before had she felt the need to feel his lips upon hers. At that moment Guy's tongue darted out to wet his lips. Marian's lips were upon his before her brain even registered her actions. Guy responded instantly.

Groaning, he wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her flush against his body. It was as if a fire had been lit in her belly. So many new glorious sensations filled her body. With a deep moan Guy plunged deeper into her mouth, stroking her tongue with his.

She had never felt this with Robin, was this real passion?

Wrapping her arms around Guy's neck, Marian crushed herself closer to his naked torso, wanting to feel him, she ran her hands up and down his toned back. In return, grabbing her hips, Guy pushed Marian against the wall, pressing himself intimately against her so she could feel every inch of his body. Stopping his assault on her lips he kissed along her jaw, then lower beginning to devour her neck, kissing, licking and nipping her soft flesh. Each touch eliciting small moans from Marian.

Suddenly Guy stopped, pushing away from her, his chest heaving. "What are your motives behind all this?" He hissed.

"Guy? What are you talking about? There are no motives! I only wished to kiss you!" She professed. In shock at how quick the situation had gone bad.

"Ooh, I'm sure!" He spat sarcastically. "What's the plan huh? Use me, till I tell you what you want?" Guy advanced on her, his tall frame towering menacingly over her. His body was tense with anger, his skin pulling white over his knuckles.

"And then what? Run off to the forest to tell your beloved Robin Hood?"

"He is NOT my beloved!" Marian yelled, venom over-whelming her voice. Guy froze in shock. "I can assure you, Sir Guy that that RAT is not my beloved and never will be." Her shoulders slumped in sadness. "I am sorry that I have destroyed your trust in me" Tears brimmed in her eyes, she turned away from him. " I didn't mean to hurt you, Guy. I will never be rid of the shame I feel over the pain I've caused you" Her tears began to fall. " I understand if you cannot forgive me, I do not deserve to be! And I do not deserve you.." sobbing quietly she hid her face in her hands.

Guy turned her and pulled her into a tight embrace. "Oh Marian, my Marian, please do not cry." He whispered softly to her. "I could never stay mad at you. Your beauty would hinder my anger and bring me to my knees, begging your forgiveness every time." He admitted. "We must not live in the past, how then can we live our future?" he kissed her forehead.

Oh Guy, I do not deserve your kindness" she whispered, burying her head in his neck. His scent relaxed her, made her feel safe, it made her feel like she was home.

"We shall speak no more of this. I am sorry for ruining such a great moment, but now we must go to bed. It's a long ride tomorrow. You take the bed, I will sleep in the chair."

"Don't be ridiculous! You cannot sleep in the chair. The bed is big enough for both of us." She insisted.

"Marian, I don't know if that's wise.." He shook his head, feeling nervous.

"Don't worry Guy, I promise to control myself." She laughed, walking to the bed, pulling back the covers and getting in. Guy watched her in amazement.

"What has caused this change in her?" He taught. "I do not care. She wants to spend time with me! Hell, she wants to kiss me!" Guys heart swelled with hope. Yet his head still told him to be wary, and he would not be. Never again would he be made a fool of.

Finally Marian felt the bed depress as he entered. She turned to look at him. He lay facing her, smiling softly at her, for her. "How have I been so blind to this man? This beautiful caring man.." Marian slid over to him till her body was curled against his side, head resting on his chest. "How pleasant this feels" She sighed happily.

Guy thought only in his wildest dreams would he ever have Marian lying on his chest, pressed to him so intimately. If he were to die in the morning, he would die a happy man.

"Good Night, my Marian." he smiled, wrapping his arms protectively around her waist.

"Good Night, Guy." Marian yawned, placing a kiss upon his chest. Soon Guy heard Marian softly in sleep and quickly he followed. Never had he slept so soundly before.

A/N If anyone reads it, I hope you liked it. Please R&R. I shall post the next chapter as soon as I can. Thanks.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N; hi guys, thank you for the reviews. This chapter is a bit short, but I will update soon J Hope you enjoy. Please R&R.

Chapter 3;

The next morning had been awkward to say the least. Neither knowing what to say, both feeling a little embarrassed from the night before. But they were busy, they set off early not wanting to get caught in the forest at night.

The forest is where they currently were, halfway home. _"How I hate the forest now, must he ruin every place for me? He had better not show his face!" _Marian's temper flared at the thought of running into Robin. _"Forget him, Marian. He's not worth it, not anymore."_

Marian watched Guy from the corner of her eye. What a presence he had on his giant black steed, the way he held himself upon the saddle, the stern set of his facial features. He exuded power. You'd never believe the softness that lay beneath such a hard exterior.

All the while Guy watched Marian watching him. It took all of his strength to hide his smile of satisfaction. _"She is falling for me, I know she is."_ He bit the inside of his mouth, fighting to hide his smirk. _"I, on the other hand fell the moment my eye's set on hers. Pure beauty personified."_

Guy looked at Marian, something was up, she looked nervous. "Marian, what's wrong?"

"I,I,I do not know.." she stammered. _"He's watching me. Robin's close, I can feel his eyes burning a hole in the back of my head. He better stay away!" _ she thought bitterly.

"Marian?" Guy pleaded.

"Guy, I don't.." Marian heard something whistle through the air, then a loud smack.

"Uumph!"

"Guy?" Marian turned to see Guy sliding off his horse, landing with an audible thump on the ground. "Guy!" she cried, jumping off her horse and running to his aid. He wasn't moving. "Guy, can you hear me?" she rested his head in her lap. Her hand felt wet, taking it from under his head she looked at it, it was covered in blood, as was her lap. "Oh no! No, no, no,no.." Ripping off strips of her dress she bandaged his head the best she could. "Stay with me, please." She whispered, holding his head close, tears welling in her eyes.

"Robin! Robin! Show yourself!" she screamed.

"No need to yell, my love. I'm here." Robin laughed, strolling towards her.

"What did you do? What did you hit him with?" she shouted, wishing her hands were free so she could beat him.

"A rock.."

"Are you crazy? He could die! What do you think the sheriff would do then? You are a certifiable idiot! You never think of the consequences." she spat.

"I was saving you from that traitor. You're welcome by the way." Smiling he bent down and kissed her cheek.

"Don't touch me! You cannot call anyone a traitor, you rat!"

"Marian, what are you talking about?" he laughed.

"Maybe I should ask, Laura?" she sneered through gritted teeth. Robin stayed quiet, he had a deer caught in the bow-sight look. "Oh, not even a denial. So what's your reason for betraying me, Robin?"

"Marian, come on." He shook his head. "I'm a man, you cannot expect me to not get intimate, while I wait for you and I to be wed!" He said very matter-of-factly, playing with his bowstring.

Marian stared at him in shock. "I cannot believe I'm hearing this.. so I can be intimate with some else too?"

"No, that is different."

"Pray tell, how is it different, Robin? How?"

"You are a woman!" He laughed.

"I don't believe this! Get the hell away from me, Robin! I never want to see you again! I hate you more than I hate anything in this world!" she cried in anger.

"Marian please. You love me."

"I do NOT love you! And if anything happens to Guy, I swear to God, I will hunt you down myself and end your life!" Marian began to cry harder, holding Guy's head closer. He was still bleeding and had turned so pale. "Please stay with me Guy.." she whispered to him, kissing his head.

"Marian, you cannot be serious! You are choosing him over ME?" He gestured to himself. "I am Robin Hood!"

"Get. AWAY. From. Me!" she shouted in disgust. I never, NEVER, want to see you again! You had better hope Guy survives!.. How could you do this to me, Robin?" She hung her head in sorrow.

"Marian…"

In the distance the sound of horses could be heard, soon a patrol of castle guards came into view. Marian turned and found Robin had fled.

"What has happened here, my Lady?" the guard asked.

"Hood attacked us, he's badly hurt. We need to get him back to the castle. Quickly!" she ordered. The men quickly got him on a horse and rushed back to the castle.

"_Where did it all go wrong? Not but two days ago I was betrothed. To a man I thought I loved, a man I thought was good and true. But now it is all gone. The future I had planned destroyed in an instant. Well that's life is it not? It's never going to be so easy." _Marian thought sadly as she galloped after the guards.

**-Later in the castle-**

"He has lost a lot of blood, my Lord. I have bound the wound, but it'll take a while for him to fully heal. You must keep a watchful eye on him." The physician explained, rinsing Guy's wound and cleaning it with ointment.

"How dramatic this is and that ointment will make me lose my lunch! Now, " he smacked the physician on the back. "when can my Lieutenant get back to work? I've got taxes need collecting, peasants need beating! Ha-Ha!" The Sheriff laughed, rocking on his heels.

Marian bit her tongue. How she hated that man, well if a man is what you could call him. Parasite would be more suitable.

"He will need at least a week of rest, my Lord."

"A week! Don't be ridiculous!" Vasey shouted, grabbing the physician by the neck.

"I, I am sorry my Lord, but a week is what he needs to recover fully." The physician was shaking so badly, Marian was sure she could hear his knees knocking.

"Leper!" the sheriff called for Marian.

"Yes, my Lord Sheriff." Marian felt like she was swallowing poison whenever she had to speak to such a vial man.

"You will take care of his every need till he is ready to get back to work. Do you understand?" he pointed his stubby finger in her face.

"Yes, my Lord." She gritted her teeth.

"Good!" he fixed his tooth into place. "Now, back to work , lah-de-dah. Guards, with me!"

"Vial man." Marian hissed as they left the room. Finally she could attend to Guy. He was still so pale. "Guy? Guy, can you hear me?" kneeling beside him, she stroked his face. His skin was so soft and somewhat cold. His face looked pained. "Guy, please wake up, I do not like this, you've been asleep for too long." Still nothing. "Come on, please wake up." She kissed his forehead. A bruise was forming on the left side of his forehead.

"_You will pay for this Robin. If he does not wake up, you will pay."_ Tears sprang to Marian's eyes. At that moment, a life without Guy in it seemed unbearable.

Climbing into his bed, she lay by his side, stroking his face. "Guy, I am right here if you need me. I really wish you would wake up. I cannot bare to see you lifeless.. I never thought I would see the day when I would have feelings for you or despair at the thought of never seeing you again. You mean more to me than I let myself admit.." she whispered to him, holding his hand in hers . With her free hand she covered them with some blankets.

It was very dark outside and getting rather late. She would sleep here tonight, though she doubts she will get any.

A/N; hope it was okay. Next chapter will be longer , I promise. J


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hey Guys, once again would just like to say thank you for the feedback. Well I hope you enjoy this chapter! It's cheesey goodnees.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 4:<p>

_Guy lay on the forest floor, unable to move, unable to speak. Above him Marian hung by her wrists , bound by rope from a tree. She shouted for his help, he could see the pain on her face, the tears in her eyes, but yet he could not move to help her. He tried to call to her, but his voice was less than a whisper._

_From behind, Robin rode up on a horse. He cut Marian down from the tree and she leaped into his arms, kissing him passionately. "You'll never be good enough for her Guy, she'll always be mine!" Robin jeered, his laughter echoing around him in a deafening thunder. "Why do you always fail me Guy?" Marian hissed, hugging Robin. "I'll never love a powerless man like you!" Together they rode away into the forest, laughing at him._

_Guy still lay helpless on the forest floor. It began to rain down in frightful torrents. Though he tried with all his strength, he could not move his head to stop the rain pooling in his nose and mouth. He couldn't breathe! He began to choke, taking mouthfuls of rain water into his lungs. His heart pounded in his throat, he was drowning and he could do nothing to stop it._

_People pasted by but they would not help him. "You're going to die and we will watch and laugh as the light fades from your eyes!" the peasants towered over him with un-natural height, their eyes glowing red. "Nobody loves you!" they laughed. "Nobody cares!"_

Guy woke with a start, his heart racing, sweat pouring off him. "Oh God.." he moaned in agony at the thumping pain in his head.

"Sssh, it's okay Guy." She soothed him. "You have no idea how happy I am to see you awake. I thought I would never get to see those blue eyes ever again." Marian whispered, placing a damp cloth on his forehead. "You have a fever, try and rest." Marian kept her head low, hiding the tears of relief that threatened to spill.

Guy stared at her in confusion, his brain unable to think straight after such a horrid dream and the current pounding in his head. "What happened? Why are you in my chamber?" Guy questioned her, his voice stern and defensive.

"Hood attacked us. He hit you with a rock and you were badly injured." She told him, eyeing him wearily.

Guy took in her appearance, her eyes were tired and drawn, and her dress, heavily blood stained. "Are you injured? If he hurt you!" He tried to sit up but the blood rushed from his head and his eyes darkened. Marian slipped in behind him, putting either leg around him, supporting his body with hers. "Be careful! You'll cause yourself even more damage. Do not worry, I am not injured." Marian wrapped her arms around his waist, holding him close against herself.

"But you are covered in blood!" he exclaimed, his sight finally returning.

Guy couldn't concentrate; his head was in a complete haze. Was he imagining Marian holding him so intimately_? "Oh this is bliss. Have I fallen back asleep? Is this a cruel dream of joys I will never get to experience?"_

"It is your blood I am covered in, Sir Guy. I have not had the chance to change as of yet." Putting a pillow behind them against the headboard, Marian sat back, keeping Guy resting against her body. Guy gently rested his head against the pillow alongside Marians, but the small pressure of his head against the pillow, set his nerve-endings on fire. Bolts of pain shot through his skull. He groaned in pain.

Marian hugged him closer, kissing his bare shoulder. "Are you alright?" The worry in her voice astounded Guy_. "I must be dreaming, this cannot truly be happening!"_ he touched his head_. "No, this hurts too much to be a dream"_ he cried aloud in pain.

"You are in agony! I will go fetch the physician!" she began to get up from behind him.

"No! Stay, please. Having you close helps, just don't leave me Marian. Please don't leave me." He pleaded, entwining his hands with hers.

There was such desperation in his voice, such sorrow. It broke her heart. Marian cringed as the memory of leaving him at the altar, sprung to her mind. "I'll never leave you, Guy. Never." She whispered, pressing her cheek lightly against his, closing her eyes.

"Yes you will. I will never have your heart…." Guy's eyes began to darken once again and he drifted back into unconsciousness.

"_You already have it."_ Marian's heart answered quicker than her head could.

Marian was ashamed at how long she has suppressed this truth from herself. Could she now be happily married to Guy, if she had not wasted all that time waiting for Robin? Of course she would not be happy, her stubborn nature would not have let herself admit the truth, not as long as she still believed Robin was a good and true man. She would have made her own marriage a misery due to her own stubbornness_. "You are a fool, Marian. I have no one but myself to blame for my own misfortunes."_ She hung her head in shame, resting it on Guy's shoulder.

By his short shallow breathing she guessed he was in a deep sleep. Though she was dreadfully uncomfortable, she too must try and get some sleep, she was so tired. To her amazement sleep came surprisingly easy with Guy in her arms.

* * *

><p>Marian awoke the next morning, nestled in the blankets and furs. She reached out for Guy. "Guy? .. Guy!" her eyes shot open and she sprung up out of the bed.<p>

On the chair by the fire, Guy was sat, trying to put his boots on. But every time he leaned forward the pain would pulse in his head, wincing he would lean back up against the chair.

"What on earth are you doing up? Get back into bed!" She ordered, staring at him in disbelief.

"Do not tell me what to do woman!" Guy hissed, his temper flaring. He was obviously frustrated by not being able to do such a simple task. "I have to get to work."

"Don't be ridiculous! The Sheriff has given you the week off to rest. You need to heal, now please get back into bed." She insisted, taking hold of his arm, trying to get him back to his bed, but he shook her off.

"I think it is you who is being ridiculous, Marian. The Sheriff does not give days off, to anyone." He got up to leave after finally putting on his boots.

"I can assure you, he gave you the week off. Guy you looked like death when the Sheriff saw you. You took a terrible blow to the head." Marian stepped in front of him, blocking his way to the door. "You need to rest."

"I do not have time to rest, Marian. Now get out of my way!"

Running to the door, Marian locked it, took the key and put it down her bodice.

"Do not think I will not reach in and get that." He advanced on her with unsteady steps.

"Guy, so help me God! You will get back into bed this instant, or I will drag you back and tie you to the bedposts!" She kept her voice low but stern, now advancing on him.

"Oh that sounds like fun to me." Guy's mouth twisted in a naughty smirk.

"Now is not the time for such nonsense. Now get into your bed." She ordered.

Guy looked deadly serious all of a sudden and he began to sway on his feet. Marian could see the blood drain from his already pale face.

"Marian, I do not feel so good.." Guy held his head in his hands, still swaying.

Marian hurried to his side, wrapping her arm around his waist to support him. _"Lord he is heavy!"_ Escorting him to the bed she set him down gently. "Why are you resisting me in my attempt to help you?" she sighed, fetching the wet cloth from the basin to put across his forehead.

"Frustrating, isn't it?" he gave her a meaningful look. "Maybe now, you will not resist me so much in my attempts."

"Perhaps, if you behave for me. The sheriff left me in charge of your care, and he'll have my neck if anything were to happen to you." Marian began to take off his jacket. "I am worried about you Guy." She admitted. "When I was holding you in the forest, there was so much blood and you were so pale and lifeless. I thought I had lost you." Marian began to tremble with the supressed tears she so wanted to release. She would do anything to be rid of the image of Guy, looking like the dead.

Guy took her hand in his. "What has brought about this change? A few days ago you could not bare my company and now you worry for me?" he laughed half-heartedly, stroking the smooth skin of her hand.

"I did not realise how much I cared for you till I almost lost you, and I am ashamed of myself for that." Marian's voice shook with emotion. Tears brimmed in her eyes, but she could not bare to let him see her cry. She tried to turn from him but he would not let her.

"Marian." He pulled her onto his lap, but she turned her head from his. "Please, look at me." He whispered, tilting her face upwards to meet his. "Do you know how long I have dreamt about you saying such things to me? To hear you say you care for me? I feel like I am in the most wonderful dream"

Marian looked into his eyes, they shimmered with unshed tears. Marian's mind suddenly flashed to Robin and all the sweet things he would say to her. The deep love he would profess. Lies, all lies. Marian's heart ached with fresh pain. She had trusted Robin, whole-heartedly she had trusted him and he stomped on her heart like she meant nothing to him. Could she trust Guy? Could she trust any man ever again? _"My heart could not take such betrayal again!"_ Marian sprung from his arms, backing against the wall.

"I cannot do this! I. .I can't!" she dropped her head into her hands and began to cry.

"What is the matter?" He walked to her, legs shaking and unsteady. He took her hands from her face.

"Guy please. I cannot do this!" she cried, keeping her head down. She wanted to run, get as far away from that room as possible.

"Why not?" he asked flatly.

"I am afraid." She had not meant to tell him the truth, he won't understand her meaning.

Guy snapped his hands from hers, standing back from her. "Afraid of what? Afraid of me? Of course you would never want to be with me! Such a horrid monster as myself!"

"Guy no, that's not what I meant! I am not afraid of you. Please do not get worked up, you will injure yourself!"

"Do not pretend you care! I don't know why I believed you could ever have feelings for me? A man with no power, and no land! That rock must have knocked the sense out of my head as well! I am a fool." Guy clenched his fists, his whole body tensing with anger.

Taking advantage of his weak state, Marian backed Guy onto the bed , pushing him down onto the mattress.

"Listen to me! Do not tell me how I feel, Sir Guy! I am not afraid of you. And I do care for you, honestly I do!"

"No more lies Marian." He huffed. "I am sick of your lies."

"For heaven's sake, Guy." She closed her eyes in frustration. "I am not lying to you and I am not afraid of you." She took a deep breath. " I am afraid of having you, and then you leaving me…for someone else." She admitted sadly.

Guy starred at her in disbelief. "Marian, why would you think I would ever do such a thing? If you were mine I would never let you go." Standing, Guy took her face in his hands, looking down into her sorrow stricken eyes, wiping her tears away with his thumbs.

"You have had my heart since the day we met. If I could call you mine, I would be complete. Never would I want anyone but you, no one else could compare to you. You are the one person my soul longs for, the one person I cannot live without."

"Oh Guy." Marian cried, carefully wrapping her arms around him, burying her face in his shoulder, taking comfort in his warmth.

Taking his hand, she placed it over her heart, looking up she gazed lovingly into his eyes. "All that I am, all the love my heart has to give is yours. I am yours."

Tears glistened in Guys eyes. "Marian, you have made me the happiest man off all the ages." He smiled sweetly.

Standing up on her tip-toes Marian pressed her lips to his. "I am in Love with you, Sir Guy. I have been so blind before now."

"Your pure heart will cleanse mine. You will make me a good man."

"You are already a good man, Guy" Once again she pressed her lips to his, this time deepening the kiss. Wrapping her arms carefully around his neck, she pressed her body closer to his. With a deep moan guy kissed her with un-wanton passion, licking her lower lip, begging for entrance. Marian met his tongue with hers, caressing its softness hungrily.

She ran her hands down his back to his waist. She grabbed his hips pulling him flush against her, wanting to ease the ache felt, the need to feel him.

Guy growled deeply in his chest, but pulled away from her panting, his lips swollen.

"Marian.. I think I'm.." he blinked, shook his head then started to fall back.

"Guy!" she yelled in concern. It took all of her strength to stop him falling too heavily on the bed. "Guy can you hear me? You idiot Marian!" she cursed herself. Dipping her fingers into the water basin she splashed his face.

Guy began to slowly come round. "What happened?" he asked in a groggy voice, rubbing his eyes.

"You passed out. I am so sorry, Guy. I shouldn't have kissed you in your current state! I am so embarrassed and so sorry. Are you alright? Should I fetch the physician?" she spoke quickly, turning crimson.

"I am fine, Marian." He laughed, sitting up, touching the side of his head and wincing. "You should never apologise for kissing me, for I will always welcome it. I just think I do not have enough blood to spare for my brain and.. erm.. extremities, at this time." He smiled, winking at her.

Marian blushed a shocking shade of red. "I'm sorry, I didn't think.. erm.. Ha!" she laughed nervously, playing with a lose string on her sleeve. She was utterly mortified.

Guy laughed a hearty laugh, tilting his head back in delight, then immediately regretting it as pain shot through his head. "Owe!"

"Be careful Guy! Now you should get back into bed, you need to rest."

"Alright. I am feeling a bit tired." He yawned. Marian helped him take off his boots and undershirt. She eyed his naked torso hungrily. _"Oh get a hold of yourself! He's an injured man!"_ she mentally kicked herself.

"I must go and change my dress and freshen up." She told him.

"Yes, you are starting to pang a bit." He held his nose, teasing her.

"Hey!" she slapped his shoulder lightly, laughing at him. "I'll be back soon. I'll get you some food too, you need to eat. And you had better stay in this room, Sir Guy!"

"I will, promise." He smiled.

"Okay, I'll be quick." She kissed his cheek. Guy closed his eyes at the sensation. He would never grow tired of Marian kissing him.

"Try and get some sleep." Turning she went to the door, unlocked it and left the room. Once outside, she leaned against the door smiling to herself.

She hurried to her chamber, wanting desperately to get out of her blood stained dress. "He's right, I do smell." She cringed. Once inside she locked the door and began to untie her bodice.

"Hello Marian."

Marian spun around to see Robin standing in the centre of her room.

* * *

><p>What did you think? please r&amp;r. i'll post the next chappter as soon as I can.<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

A/N; Sorry for taking so long to update D: Thank you for all the feedback :D It's much appreciated. I hope you like this chapter and it doesn't disappoint.

Warning: Some violence.

* * *

><p>Chapter 5;<p>

Marian stared at Robin in disbelief, blinking repeatedly to make sure she wasn't hallucinating from lack of sleep. _"How dare he come to me!"_ His very presence annoyed her. The over confident way he stood and the cocky grin on his face. _"Why is he smiling? He has nothing to smile about!" _ How she ever managed to have feelings for this intolerable pest, she'll never know.

"Well, are you not going to say hello?" Robin asked, leaning against the bedpost. Marian continued to stare at him, her eyes narrowing into a deathly scowl. Well she has learned from the best.

"You were very convincing the other in the forest. Only after you left I realised it was all a ploy. You were obviously afraid Guy would hear what you were saying so you had to put on an act." Robin explained, opening his arms to her. "Come, my Love. Give me a hug."

Marian walked slowly over to him, smiling sweetly and then kneed him full force in the stomach. Robin doubled over in pain, unable to catch his breath. He looked up at Marian utterly confused. Marian just began to laugh. "You are a delusional fool! I meant every word of what I said!" she sneered, shaking her head. "I cannot believe you have the nerve to show your face to me. The very sight of you sickens me. Guy could have died from your idiocy!" Marian paced to-and-fro in front of him.

"Marian, I do not understand. Why do you want to be rid of me?" he pleaded, still holding his stomach.

"Are you really so naive? You betrayed me! You broke my heart, Robin." She began to cry, the stress of the past few days has just been too much. "I will never forgive you for that, I could never."

"Marian we can get past this, if you just give it time" He begged.

"Did you not hear what I just said? I have wasted enough time on you already, and I have had enough!" she erupted in anger. "You have brought me nothing but pain since your return. I cannot stand it anymore. I am finished with you Robin." She dropped her head into her hands. "My heart no longer belongs to you, and it never will again" She sighed, so tired of all this drama, it has always been exhaustingly dramatic with Robin.

"Are you actually telling me that you choose Guy over me?" he gestured to himself in shock. "He is a bad man, Marian! _I_ am a good man!"

"Not in my eyes you're not. I deserve to be happy, and I will never be happy with you." She explained her voice harsh.

"You cannot be serious!" he yelled, punching the bedpost.

"I am serious. Now get out of my chamber, I never want to see you again!" she turned her back to him.

"No! I will not stand for this. You're coming back to the forest with me!" he yelled grabbing her arm.

"Get off me! I am not going anywhere with you." Marian tried to struggle from his grip, but he held onto her arm and twisted it behind her back. "Stop, you are hurting me! Owe! GET OFF!" she warned him, kicking Robin hard in the shins. He fell away in pain.

Marian tried to run to the door, to call for help but Robin bolted after her, violently pushing her against the door and covering her mouth with his hand. He held his other arm across her throat so she could not make a sound.

"If I can't have you, no one can." He snarled, putting pressure on her throat, blocking her wind pipe.

Gasping for air, Marian began punching Robin in the stomach trying to get free. Grabbing her, he flung her across the table in the middle of her chamber, knocking all the contents over and falling with a violent thump on the other side. She could feel her ribs beginning to bruise and swell from the impact.

She did not have time to get away as Robin quickly came at her again; leaning over her he began to choke her once again. "You are mine! And no one else's!" he screamed squeezing her throat tighter.

The pulse pounded in Marian's head as she stared at Robin in horror. Anger and jealousy burned with savage fury in his eyes. She tried to remove his vice like grip on her throat but her strength was failing. Marian's ears began to ring and the light in her eyes dim. _"He is going to kill me.." _ Feeling around her for any type of weapon she found her dagger that's disguised as a hair pin. Using what was left of her strength she stabbed him in the shoulder, then in the side. His blood spilled onto her and her already blood stained dress.

Robin cried out in pain and fell to the floor beside her. Clasping her dagger tightly in her hands she managed to roll away from him. The clanking sound of the guards coming to her chamber could be heard, late as always.

Panicked, Robin gathered himself and stumbled to the door holding his side. Giving one last spiteful look at Marian he ran from the room, leaving a trail of blood as he went.

Sitting up against her bed, Marian gasped for air but her bruised throat and ribs prevented any relief.

"My Lady! What has happened here? Are you alright?" The guard asked in concern when he finally arrived.

"H..H..Hood!" she croaked her voice weak. "Get after him." She pointed in the direction he had fled. The guards quickly ran after him and soon the call that Hood was in the castle went out. More and more guards ran past her room, one stopped to look in on her then ran in the opposite direction to the other castle guards.

"_I hope they catch him, I hope they kill him." _Marian sat in a heap, completely in shock. Her whole body began to shake and with a cry of anguish she burst into tears, sobbing through the pain it caused.

* * *

><p>Guy was startled awake by a frantic knocking on his door. Stumbling to it he almost ripped it off its hinges when opening it. "What?" he shouted, causing his head to throb.<p>

"My Lord! Hood is in the castle and he has attacked Lady Marian!" The guard explained breathlessly.

Blood rushed to Guys face and his heart began to race in fear. "Where is she? Is she alright?" he asked, grabbing his shirt and hurriedly putting it on.

"There is a lot of blood my Lord.."

Guy's heart stopped beating for a second then it raced ferociously, fear pulsed through his body. Pushing past the guard he ran to her room, ignoring the throb in his head.

With great effort he finally arrived at her chamber. There was blood on the floor, a lot of blood. _"Oh God no, please let her be alright" _

"Marian!" spotting her curled in a ball by her bed he ran to her and gathered her in his arms, lifting her from the ground onto the bed. He felt sick as he took in her appearance. A bruise around her mouth was beginning to form and around her neck an angry black/blue bruise had covered her throat. She did not seem to be bleeding, it must be Hood's blood.

"Oh Marian, are you alright? I will kill him for this!" Anger boiled in his blood. _"How dare he touch her! How dare he do this to her! You have signed your death warrant Hood" _Guy promised to himself.

Sitting up Marian buried her head in Guy's shoulder, beginning to sob again. "Oh Guy! I thought I was going to die!" she cried wincing in pain, her ribs restricting her. Guy wrapped his arms tightly around her shaking frame, placing a kiss on her head.

"What happened? Why did he do this to you?"

"Oh this is good. This is BRILLIANT!" Vasey laughed from the doorway, looking around the room then looking at Marian's beaten form. "Excellent!" He clapped his hands together, mumbling happily to himself.

Guy growled with suppressed anger. "My Lord, this is hardly a good thing, she could have been killed."

"Oh what a pleasant prospect that is, but that's not why it's brilliant!" Vasey continued to laugh, rubbing his hands together, scheming. "What are you doing here anyway? You are meant to be bed ridden."

"I came to see if she's alright. I still fail to see how it's a good thing." Guy spoke in a low voice, trying to control his volatile anger.

"Oh, such a simple brain." Vasey tutted. "Once Hood's beloved public see what he has done to poor Lady Marian, he won't be so beloved anymore!" he laughed. "Come, we must show boat you to the public."

Marian leered at him, what a disgusting man. He makes her skin crawl.

"My Lord, she is hardly in any state to do such a thing." Guy protested.

"Did I ask for your opinion? A clue, no." he snapped. "Now she will come with me or I will take away all the special treatment your father gets in the dungeon."

"You can't do that!" Marian rasped, scowling at him.

"I'm the sheriff, of course I can! Now come with me before I send your old man to the gallows!" he shouted stomping his feet like a spoiled brat.

"Come with me, please?" Marian whispered to Guy, sliding herself off the bed.

"Of course." Guy stroked her face tenderly.

"Ick! Keep your vile show of affection for another time." Vasey pretended to gag. "Now stop keeping me waiting leper!"

* * *

><p>Marian stood on the hanging platform, keeping her head down. The town's people gathered round, looking nervous at what the Sheriff will announce. Guy stood beside her swaying on his feet, trying to concentrate on anything but the nausea that threatened. Finally Vasey stepped forward with a happy bounce in his step. How he seemed to enjoy the misfortune of others. The town's people looked at him in fear, It's funny how someone so small can cause so much fear and suffering.<p>

"Town's people! I have some news regarding the beloved Robin Hood. He is not such a good man as you were led to believe. Lady Marian, show what he has done to you." Vasey gestured for Marian to step forward. Taking a deep breath Marian raised her head to look at the people below. The crowd gasped in shock.

"Is it true My Lady? Did he do this to you?" A villager asked. Marian slowly nodded her head. Tears began to brim in her eyes and her throat burned with the effort of fighting them off. The crowd gasped again, shaking their head in disbelief.

"Hood is nothing more than a woman beater! Do you really want a man amongst you that beats defenceless women?"

The crowd shook their heads, cursing him and gazing with pity at Marian. Guy stepped closer to Marian taking her hand in his and she took it gratefully, squeezing it for comfort.

"I am offering a special reward for the man who brings Hood, dead or alive to me. The man who brings him to me will not have to pay any taxes for the rest of the year!" A wave of excitement swept through the crowd.

The Sheriff clasped his hands together. "What are you waiting for? Go find that woman beater!" Vasey shouted, getting the crowd riled up. And they all departed with fire under their feet.

"Oh how sweet this is." Vasey laughed. "Now get back inside, you both look like you're about to drop dead! Hmm maybe stay out here then, HA-HA! Oh what a good day it is.." Vasey walked away, mumbling and laughing to himself.

"Come, you need to rest." Guy told her, ushering her into the castle past the people trying to get a look at the damage Hood had done.

"You need to rest too. Go back to your chamber, I wish to speak to my father anyway. I will be quick, I promise." Marian whispered her voice still not strong yet.

"You said that last time and look what happened." Guy pulled her into his arms, hugging her tightly. Sighing Marian finally let herself relax, taking comfort in the safety of guy's strong arms.

"I am so glad I have you Guy, I don't know what I would do without you." She whispered tenderly, running her hand up and down his back.

"You will never have to worry about such things, for you will always have me." He smiled, kissing her cheek.

"I will be back soon, you must get back into your bed." Marian pulled away and began to head towards the dungeon.

"Don't take too long." Marian nodded as he watched her go. Though the past few days have been dreadful, they were still the best days of his life. Guy laughed to himself at the silliness of his thoughts.

Slowly he made his way back to his chambers, once inside he plonked down heavily on his bed, utterly exhausted. He spotted something out of the corner of his eye, it was a note. He picked it up and read its contents;

"_**Marian is the night-watchman. If you do not believe me, check her clothes chest."**_

Guy sat as still as stone. He didn't want to believe it, but his gut instinct told him to check. He left his chamber and nervously went to Marian's chamber. _"There's no way she could be the Night Watchman, he is such a skilled fighter and she would never betray me like this" _

Arriving at her chamber, it was still in a state of chaos, her belongings strewn across the room. Going to her clothes chest, Guy stood before it almost too afraid to open it. With a shaky hand he removed the lid and searched through its contents. Guy's hand froze as at the bottom he found a mask, an all too familiar mask. Taking it in his hands he crushed it. _"No..NO! How could she do this to me?" _He flung the mask across the room, kicking the clothes chest and crying out in anger.

* * *

><p>AN: Well I hope you liked it, sorry if I fly through everything, I must work on that. Please R&R.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N; So sorry for the delayed update, been very busy. For any that are interested, here is the next chapter! I hope you will like it.**

* * *

><p>Marian descended the narrow stairs to the dungeon, the air becoming thick with the putrid smell of human excrement and burnt flesh, from lord only knows what type of horrid torture. The high pitched wail of screams echoed up the staircase to her ears, she had to stop. Bracing herself against the walls, she closed her eyes and prepared herself for the sights she may see and to fight off the nagging thoughts that Guy was in some way responsible for these peoples agony. Her stomach knotted in a feeling she could not pin point, shaking her head she descended the final few steps.<p>

The cell her father occupied lay to the back of the dungeon, keeping her eyes fixed upon his cell she made a b-line toward it blocking out what was in her peripheral vision.

"_How shall I explain what has transpired between Robin and I? He shall not believe it, after all Robin and I have been through he will think the Sheriff has poisoned my mind!"_ Marians mind raced as she reached her father's cell. She wrapped her hands around the bars, gripping them tightly till her knuckles turned white from the strain. Edward lay on his cot with his back facing her, the blanket under which he lay was thick and seemed to be made of expensive heavy cloth. The other prisoners did not have these. _"Where did he get that?"_ She mused.

"Father, Father.." She called to him in a hushed voice. Immediately he turned swiftly in his cot to face her. "Oh, my Daughter!" he exclaimed, leaping from his cot to her side. "Oh, my dear Daughter!" Edward smiled, resting his hands upon hers about the bars. A lump formed in Marian's throat as she took in his appearance. His face sunken and pasty white, purple crescents bruised the skin beneath his eyes. He looks as if he has not slept in quite some time. Marian dropped her head against the bars as guilt washed through her body. " Oh Father, what have I brought upon you? This is entirely my fault, it is I who should be in here, not you! I have failed you as a daughter, and all because of that foolish boy!" A fire burned in her throat as she fought off the onslaught of unshed tears.

"Do not be so hard on yourself, it is a Father's calling in life to protect his child. I would do it a million times over if it meant you would be safe." He soothed her, reaching through the bars to stroke her face. "My Lord! What is this? Marian, what has happened to your neck?" Edward exclaimed his voice shrill with concern as he saw the black/blue angry bruise around her neck.

"That is why I have come to talk to you."

"Did Sir Guy do this or the Sheriff? I will end their time upon this earth if they have dared to harm my daughter!" Colour filled Edward's face as anger boiled beneath his skin. It did thrill Marian to see her father so fierce.

"No, it was not by their doing, I swear to you…" She took a deep breath to steady herself. She felt as if her father had been betrayed as well. "It was Robin. Robin has done this to me." Her admittance hung in the air between them , Edward remained silent in his shock. Marian watch as emotions washed across his face, disbelief, sadness and finally anger. Pure rage exploded in his features, gulping Marian stepped back from the bars and for the first time she was actually scared of how her father may react.

"Robin! ROBIN!" He yelled, his face turning a dangerous shade of red! "How DARE he! If I ever see him I will KILL him!" Edward gripped the bars and shook them hard, having no one to take his anger out on. Seeing Marian's scared face his anger quickly dissipated.

"Forgive my selfishness Marian, how do you fare?" With a shaky hand he cupped her sullen face.

"I am alright. I will cope with the physical bruises, but the emotional ones will not be so easy to heal.. Oh Papa, my life has been turned upside down in so little a time!" Marian began to sob, seeking her father's arms through the cold bars.

"Ssssh my child, I am here." Edward held on to Marian for dear life, afraid that she was slipping away. Such hardship she has had to endure this past year, one can only be strong for so long until they break.

"He is a rotten man, Father. If only you knew what else he has done, but I do not have the heart to tell you! I fear it will break your heart as it has broken mine."

"Such guilt I feel Marian. That you are left alone with no one to care for you, it is I who has failed you." Edward dropped his head in shame.

"Do not be so foolish, father. You are the greatest parent a child could have. You have not done wrong by me." Gathering her nerves she prepared for what she was to tell him next. "And I do have someone to care for me, besides you of course." Edward looked at her in confusion. "I have Sir Guy.."

"Sir Guy? " He exclaimed in disbelief.

"I have been so blind, Father. I have denied my heart what it has wanted for so long, _who_ it has wanted." She explained.

Edward shook his head. "I do not believe you, you are just trying to soften my guilt."

"I am not, you must believe me. I.. I love him." She smiled, remembering all they had shared these past days. "Oh Father, I really do, my heart soars when I think of him. " She laughed to herself, wiping away happy tears. She never imagined herself the romantic type.

"But Marian, he is such a cold man."

"He is not cold, it is only a façade. Guy is kind and gentle, he is so much more than meets the eye. Father, he just makes me feel alive again."

"My, my, you really do love him don't you?" Edward laughed, happy to see his daughter smile at last.

"Yes I do, and he loves me too." She beamed.

"Then I wish you both well my dear. I just do not wish for you to be in an unhappy passionless relationship." He told her, looking deep into her eyes for any semblance of doubt.

"I assure you it will be quite the opposite." She flashed him a brilliant smile.

Looking down, Edward only now noticed that her dress was covered in blood. "Lord above, please say this blood is not yours!"

"It is not, it is Sir Guy's." She grimaced as the image of him pale and lifeless flooded her mind. Closing her eyes you focused on pushing the horrid ordeal to the back of her mind.

"Good God, what happened? Is he alright?" Marian was taken aback by his genuine concern.

"He is on the mend. Robin attacked him and he took quite the blow as you can see." She gestured to her dress.

"That vile boy! I shall never forgive him for what he has done to you Marian." He hissed.

"Neither shall I. Let us be done with him, let us never speak of him again!" Fresh anger erupted in her veins, closing her eyes and taking a deep breath she managed to calm herself. "Father I must return to Guy and change out of these clothes. I shall visit you soon. Are you alright for food?"

"Yes, Sir Guy has arranged that I be given food for the duration of my time here, he also brought me a warmer blanket." Marian could not stop the smile that spread across her face. Even before her revelation he has been taking care of her heart. She couldn't wait a moment longer, she must return to him.

"Good bye, Papa" Kissing his check through the bars she took her leave.

"Farewell my Dear."

* * *

><p>Returning to her room Marian sighed at the sight of it. Her belongings strewn across the floor, ink from her desk had cracked on the ground leaving an awful mess. She noticed that her clothes chest was knocked over, she could not remember it being done in the fight, though she could not remember much of the fight at all. Walking closer she noticed something crushed up on the ground. Her breath caught in her throat as she realised that it was her night-watchman mask<em>. "Oh no.."<em> Bile rose in her throat as panic filled her senses_. "I have been discovered! It could not have been the Sheriff or I would be hung by the neck by now."_ Marian's heart was beating so hard within her chest, she was sure it would burst free_. "It can only have been Guy.. Oh God."_ Guy discovering her secret seemed a worse fate than death. After all they have been through, this will destroy their relationship. Tears sprung to her eyes. She must make this right_. "I do not think I could take it if I were to loose Guy now! My heart could not bear the sorrow!"_

"_Pull yourself together, you must make him understand."_ Resigning herself to her fate, Marian at last changed from her blood stained clothes. She must face him, make him understand her reason for doing what she does.

After tidying her appearance she headed for Guy's chamber. With each step closer she felt the air grow thick with tension. Her heart began to pound within her chest once again as she reached his door. Taking one final deep breath she entered his chamber.

* * *

><p>Marian was not prepared for what she saw. She expected fierce anger from him, but never would she have expected this;<p>

Guy sat upon his bed, shoulders slouched to the extreme and his head hung in sorrow. Upon her entrance he looked up at her, Marian's heart stopped. Tears streamed from his eyes, never has she seen such unashamed grief. His eyes were so swollen and red she knew he has been crying for quite some time.

"How could you do this to me Marian?" His voice was little more than a whisper, his sorrow stricken eyes bore into her soul. She gasped, her heart missing a beat.

"Of all the people I thought it could be.." his eyes finally narrowed into a deathly scowl, moving from the bed he walked towards her till he towered over her shaking form. "..never would I have suspected you!" He hissed through gritted teeth.

Marian could not look at him, she could not stand to see what emotion he held in his eyes.

"HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME?" Guy yelled, grasping her arms and shaking her. "Oh God Marian, how could you do this to me? How could you betray me like this?" he rasped, trying to hold back the onslaught of fresh tears, but alas he could not. Utterly defeated Guy dropped to his knees in front of her.

Marian could not stand to see him like this. Dropping to her knees she tried to tilt his head up to her but he jerked away from her touch. "I never betrayed you Guy. "

He laughed bitterly. "Enough with your lies Marian. You are the Night-watchman, you have been in league with Hood this whole time!" he spat.

"I was the Night-watchman long before Robin returned! And I have never lied about my feelings with regards to how the Sheriff treats the people of this shire. I helped them peacefully years before Robin took on this fight!"

"I do not know what to believe anymore, especially when it comes from your mouth.." Marian flinched at the harshness of his words.

"Please Guy, do not let this come between us." She begged, tears began to stream down her cheeks in delicate ribbons.

"Let me see it.." he whispered.

"See what?" she asked confused, her voice shaking. "_My scar" _ she realised in horror.

With a burst of anger Guy shot to his feet bringing Marian with him. "Let me see it!" Pushing her against the wall he pinned her there. "Guy, please!" Lifting up the bottom of her bodice he tore her chemise and beheld what lay underneath. Just above the porcelain skin of her hip was a jagged scar, still pink and raised. Guy anger quickly faded, he ran his thumb delicately over the surface of the scar. Marian shivered at the contact.

"I could have killed you…" reaching up he cupped her face between his hands. "I could have killed you!" he said more forcefully. "Marian.." He sighed, his voice riddled with despair.

Guy rest his forehead against hers. Closing her eyes, Marian revelled in the sensation. Such close contact with him warmed her entire being. "Please do not end what we have over this.. please.." She cried, distraught at the thought of losing him.

Taking a step back from her Guy stared at her, silently taking in her crying form.

"On one condition." He said sternly, approaching her again using his height to an intimidating advantage. "You must give up this ridiculous notion of being the Night-watchman, it is too dangerous. I will help you help the poor some other way, just please you must stop this façade."

"_What else can I do?" _she thought_. "If I say no, I will lose him forever. I am sure he would have no choice but to hand me over to the Sheriff's malice! My life would be forfeit. I never thought I would care for someone so strongly that I would give up my ideals, but I cannot bare to lose him. For the first time in my life I look into my future and know that it is with him. With Robin there was that doubt hidden in the back of my mind, but I know in my heart that Guy is who my soul is meant for. My selfishness would ruin his future as well as mine."_

"Alright. I will give it up, I cannot bare to lose you Guy." She admitted.

Guy was taken aback by this, he knew she cared for him but never would he have imagined her feelings to be so strong. "Do you promise whole heartedly to hang up your mask?" he stepped towards her, taking her hands in his.

"Yes.." she whispered, transfixed by his long slender fingers holding hers. She wondered how they might feel in other places. Embarrassed by her thoughts a deep blush sprung to her cheeks.

"You're blushing." He ran his fingers up her arm and over the bruised skin of her neck, leaving a trail of fire in their wake. He cupped her chin, tilting her face up to meet his. "What are you thinking in that head of yours?"

"I..I was wondering how your fingers might feel elsewhere.." Marian whispered, shocked that she had actually said what she thought. She watched in wonder as Guy's eye's dilated to two dark orbs at her words. He took a step closer pressing his body flush against hers. Marian gasped.

"Kiss me." She rasped, wrapping her arms around his neck tugging his face down to hers.

With a ghostly touch Guy ran his lips over the skin of her neck, cheek and finally lips. He inhaled her scent, taking her into him. Marian could not stand his teasing any longer, every nerve ending in her body was on fire. "Please, Guy." She moaned breathlessly. Guy's hunger for her took hold and he pressed his lips to hers.

Suddenly a desperate knocking came at the door. "My Lady! My Lady!"

Both groaning in frustration, they pulled away. Guy went to his bed and Marian went reluctantly to the door. "What is it?" she bit out in frustration pulling open the door. It was Sarah. "My Lady, you're Father has escaped the dungeon!" Marian's heart sank.

* * *

><p>Well hope you liked this chapter. Reviews would be quite nice. :)<p> 


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: _I am extremely sorry for not updating in so long, but I have been extremely busy with college, but I am sick at the moment and have some spare time. I know it's a short chapter, but I will try update again, soon._

* * *

><p>It was Sarah. "My Lady, you're Father has escaped the dungeon!" Marian's heart sank.<p>

"**I went down to give Sir Edward his dinner, like Sir Guy has instructed me these past few weeks and I found the jailer passed out and gagged in your fathers cell."** Sarah explained.

Marian clutched her chest, her heart beat with such ferocity that it hurt**. "Does, does the Sherriff know?" **Marian asked her voice little more than a whisper. She felt nauseous, her whole body shook with fear_. "Why would he do such an idiotic thing? Does he not realise the danger of what will happen if he is caught? Oh god.." _ She panicked

"**No, The Sherriff has gone out with the villagers to encourage their hunt for Hood."** A wave of relief came over her, but then realisation dawned on her**. "He has escaped to find Robin.. We must find my Father!" **

"**I shall begin to look now my Lady."** Sarah bowed and left hurriedly down the corridor.

Marian turned to Guy, he was getting dressed**. "What are you doing?"**

"**I must find Sir Edward before he does something stupid." **Guy stood and walked towards her, blinking back the dizziness.

"**Don't be ridiculous! You have to rest, I will find him."** She pushed him back towards the bed. **" I do not want to have to worry about you as well, please stay here."** She pleaded

Guy sighed, he did not want to let her go alone, but he truly felt horrid**. "Alright. He cannot have gotten far, hurry and be careful." **

"**Thank you"** She kissed his cheek and ran from the room.

Edward breathed heavily as he hid in a small alcove until a patrol of guards passed. He was exhausted, knocking out the jailer had took all of his strength, now he did not know if he could find the energy to escape the castle. The weeks in the dungeon have left him weak and frail, but his will to find Robin and make him pay for what he has done to his beloved daughter was strong. It pushed him onwards. He had taken the jailers uniform so he wouldn't be as noticeable walking through the castle. But as the former Sherriff his face was well known, he would have to be extra vigilant.

The guards passed by unawares, he quickly made his way into the castle courtyard, it was surprisingly empty, where were all the guards? Making haste Edward left the courtyard and entered the town, no one had recognised him as of yet, this was his lucky day. His heart beat wildly in his chest with the fear and excitement of it all, he understood why Marian loved her duties as the night watchman, the thrill of it was exhilarating.

He stayed close to the town wall, looking for a way over. A large ladder lay against the wall. How odd he thought, but this was probably how Robin got in to the castle too.

"Robin!" Edward snarled_. "After all Marian and I have done for him! We put our lives in danger for his sake!" _Anger boiled under his skin, his pulse raced in his ears. _"How could he hurt Marian and after proclaiming to love her?"_

Edward began to climb the ladder, his rage transfixed on Robin.

Edward gasped loudly as a ferocious pain erupted in his chest. **"Marian!"** He called out in horror as he fell from the ladder, landing on the ground with a thump**. "My daughter, forgive me…"**Edward whispered as he felt his heart contract with one last violent beat.

Marian frantically searched the castle, checking every possible place he could be hiding. "_He can't have gotten far, I was only with him a short time ago! Oh where is he? He must have gotten out of the castle." _Marian rushed out of the castle not paying any heed to the strange looks she received.

"_He cannot fight Robin! He will not win only seriously injure himself in the process." _ Marian stopped suddenly. She could have sworn she heard someone call her name, it sounded like her father.

"**Father?"** She shouted, searching frantically for where the shout came from.

Marian's breath caught in her throat as she spot her father lying motionless by the town wall.

"**FATHER!"** she screamed in horror running towards him, tears bursting from her eyes. Kneeling beside him she held him in her arms, shaking him lightly. **"Father, can you hear me? Father?"** she sobbed, hugging him close to her chest**. "Help! Somebody please help me!"** She cried out.

A guard hearing her distress ran to her aid. **"What has happened, my Lady?"** he asked, kneeling by sir Edward.

"**I do not know. I found him like this. Is he alright?"** Marian asked impatiently, shaking all over with fear. The guard checked him over for signs of life. Taking off his helmet, he looked sadly upon her. **"I am sorry my Lady, he is dead."**

"**No.. no! He can't be! He can't be.. dead.. Oh Father!"** She wept whole heartedly, throwing herself over her father's body. **"NO!"**

"**I will go fetch more men to help bring him inside. I am sorry for your loss my Lady." **Blessing himself, the guard left.

Marian continued to cry her heart out, not hearing the guard leave. All she felt was her father's cooling skin against her face. _**"Oh how I love you father, why did you have to leave me?"**_ She sobbed.

When the guards came to take him away she couldn't watch as they placed a sheet over his body.

"**He's gone… Father." **

With a choked sob Marian turned from the guards and ran back into the castle.

Guy waited impatiently in his chamber. Too much time had passed, he cannot have gotten so far away. Panic rose inside him. _"What if he escaped the town confines and headed for the forest? Marian would surely follow and it is getting late, it will be dark soon. She will not be safe out there!" _Guy rose from the bed and fetched his boots from where Marian had left them earlier. He could not just wait in his chamber, he had to find his Marian and Sir Edward. Just as he was about to put one boot on Marian came bursting through the door.

Once inside Marian immediately fell to her knees, putting her hands over her face she once again began to sob.

"**Marian! What is wrong?"** Guy quickly strode towards her, falling to his knees and pulling her into an embrace. Marian clutched onto him, holding him as if her life depended on it.

"**He's gone! He's really gone, and never coming back! Oh father!"**

"**Oh lord no, he can't be!"** Guy held fast to Marian, pulling her shaking form closer to his body.

* * *

><p>AN: I hope it was okay, sorry if its fast past, but I'm just writing a wee fic, not a novel. I just want it to be fast and enjoyable to read.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: **Guys, I am so sorry I haven't updated in who knows how long, but I have been extraordinarily busy. I have 63+, college assignments to get through. I've spent the whole day doing college work but decided to procrastinate and write a quick chapter. Sorry if there are spelling/grammar mistakes, but my brain is fried.

This is just a little filler.

**Chapter 8**

Guy watched Marian by the fire. She sat silently, completely still. Her face was impassive, emotionless and numb. Guy shivered. She looked as if she were dead. Then again, a part of her had died, a vital part. He understood the pain of losing one's parents, but perhaps to have had so much time, so many memories with them was worse. Sir Edward was her rock and now that he is gone, Guy shamefully admits to himself that he is afraid of the effect it will have on her. She is already so wild, so changeable. Such an event will surely make her act out.

Guy sighs. She has been through so much these past few days, the fact that she is still standing shows her strength. _"There are none like her, my warrior queen. I must be her rock now and I will do all that is possible to make her happy. She, more than anyone, deserves it."_

Walking to her, Guy knelt in front of her. She still kept her gaze fixed on the flames.

"Marian…Marian look at me" Placing a hand on her cheek he turned her face to him. "Marian, you must eat something, you must keep your strength." He said quietly, stroking her cheek.

"I'm not hungry." She said flatly.

"Marian.."

"I'm not hungry Guy! I'm not anything! I failed him. I am the reason he is dead.."

"You are not the reason, do not place blame on yourself Marian, it will drive you to torment." He pleaded.

Marian stood up abruptly, making the chair slide and fall behind her, startling Guy.

"I am to blame! If I did not force my ideals on him, continue to act out against the sheriff even though I knew it would have repercussions for him, he never would have ended up in the dungeon! He would still be here!" She proclaimed. "I want him back Guy.. I need him here. He _can't _be gone…." She sobbed, falling into Guy's chest clinging to him for dear life.

"Marian, my love." He kissed her head. "It is not your fault, do you understand? Your father was a great man, your ideals are as they are because they were his ideals too. You acted on his behalf, he would have done the same if he could. He was proud of you, I could see it in his eyes whenever you spoke out, even though his mouth would tell you to behave. He loved you so much and would not want to see you like this. You must be strong for him." Guy kissed her head again and held her close. Her tears had subsided. "He will always be with you Marian, in everything you do."

Marian looked up at him, staring into his eyes. Lifting a hand she stroked his cheek and ran her fingers lightly over his bruised skin. "Thank you" she said, in little more than a whisper.

"You're all I have left in this world Guy and I will keep you by my side. From now on my heart beats for you." She said placing his hand over her heart. "It is yours."

"I'll always be here for you Marian, my heart was yours the moment I laid eyes on you. Wherever you go, I will go. Whenever you look up, there I'll be." Kissing her forehead he pulled her to his chest again.

The sound of clanking armour could be heard coming down the corridor.

"Christ" Guy cursed as the Sheriff burst through the chamber door.

"Lady Marian! I just heard the good news! It's a shame I missed it, I would have enjoyed seeing the light fade from his eyes. Good riddance, he was beginning to stink up my dungeons!" He laughed coldly, ever amused by his own words.

Marian stared at him, eyes cold, full of hate but she refused to give him the reaction he wanted. Guy however did not. Striding forward he grab the Sheriff by the neck, lifting him off the ground. "You soul-less devil!" He spat. The sheriff's feet dangled in the air as he tried to free Guy's hands from around his throat.

With one hand the Sheriff smacked Guy's head over his healing wound, knocking him to the floor. Marian ran to his side.

"You will learn your place boy." Vasey gasped. "I want you and your leper out of my castle tonight, I am sick of your pathetic faces."

"It is not safe to travel through the forest at night!" Marian exclaimed.

"Do I care about your safety? A clue? No. I want you out!" He shouted, stamping his feet like a spoiled child. Stomping away, he slammed the door as he left.

"Guy, are you alright?" She helped him to his feet. He was pale, deathly pale. "I wish you hadn't done that. He could have killed you."

"I need to lie down." Was all he said. He shakily walked to the bed, falling heavily onto it. "I will be okay, Marian. I just need to rest a moment."

"Guy, please do not do something that could cause me to lose you too. I don't think I could bare the sorrow if.." Her voice caught in her throat. "I couldn't bare it.." She sobbed.

"Oh, Marian, my Marian." He looked into her sorrow filled eyes. "Forgive me. I promised myself I would see you happy and I am being a selfish oaf! You have my word, I will not act out again."

Marian nodded, wiping her tears away. "I will get what is needed for our journey ready. I will come and fetch you when it is time to leave. For now, I need you to rest." Leaning forward she kissed him. Her heart skipped when her lips met his. _"At least I know it is still working and all because of this man. A man I proclaimed to loathe once." _

Turning on her heels Marian left Guy's chamber, she was glad of this distraction, it kept her mind off what she did not want to think about.

Marian was nervous. Their carriage had now entered the forest. Guy sat beside her, resting his head on her shoulder, wincing anytime the carriage shuddered over a bump in the road, which was often. She took his hand in hers. His hands were always so warm. She felt a wave of comfort pass over her. Guy began to stroke the back of her hand with his thumb.

She will go the Locksley with Guy he feels it is safer if she stays with him. She was glad to stay with him, he makes her feel whole again. _"I'm sure the servants will have a field day spreading gossip about my staying there. Let them talk. We will be together eventually, I care not for my reputation any longer."_

The carriage stopped suddenly. Marian's heart stopped and Guy's head shot up over her shoulder. "Driver, why have we stopped?!" Marian asked, nervously.

"Hood is standing in the road, my Lady."


	9. Chapter 9

Firstly I just want to thank anyone who is still reading my fic. I know I'm not the best writer but I do enjoy writing a nice quick story.

Secondly so sorry for not updating in an age, I've been so busy with college, every time I get to go onto my laptop it's to do college work so have had no time to write. However, I decided to procrastinate and write another chapter as I was going insane from college work.

I don't know if it's any good but I felt I had to put something up.

The rating of this chapter is borderline **M**, tell me if you feel I should bunk up the rating. Anyway hope you'll like it.

xxxxxxx

**Chapter 9**

"_Hood is standing in the road my Lady"_ The driver called back to them. The sheriff would not allow any guards to travel with them for their journey. If he was with his gang, they would have no chance of defending themselves.

"Is he alone?" Marian nervously asked the driver.

"Yes my Lady, I can see no one else."

"Can he not give us a moment's peace?!" Guy sneered through clenched teeth, gripping the hilt of his sword. "I will finish this once and for all" Guy exclaimed trying to stand but his head would not let him, his eyes grew dark and a ringing reverberated through his head. He fell back on to the seat with a heavy thud.

"Are you going to keep me waiting all night Gisborne or are you just that frightened of me?!" Robin shouted from outside.

Growling with rage, Guy stood to leave again but Marian pulled him back down onto the seat.

"Guy stay here, I will deal with him." Marian got up to exit the carriage.

"No!" Guy grabbed her arm. "I will not send you out there so he can finish what he started. Let me go." He pleaded.

"Guy you are in no state to do anything, you can hardly stand. He will not harm me, I doubt that he can, I injured him quite severely, he will not be able to do anything bar stand there." She said, shaking his hand from her arm.

Stepping out into the dark forest night Marian struggled to see Robin ahead, she had forgotten just how dark nights here were. The crisp wind blew the clouds across the moons face letting forth its silver rays, Marian could now make out Robin. He looked like hell, blood and dirt stained his shirt where she had attacked him and he swayed on his feet as if he was drugged, perhaps he had snuck away from camp.

"Still alive then, how very disappointing." Marian sneered. She never believed that she would ever feel such hatred toward Robin. Her childhood sweetheart and supposed love of her life. Then again, not many childhood sweethearts try to kill their betrothed. How quickly everything went downhill, her life went from bad to utter hell in a matter of days. And now here she is face to face with the culprit of her life's downfall, the one man she believed would never hurt her who, in the end cut her deep to the bone and why? Because Robin must always be loved or else you're the fool and will pay for such a mistake. _"Pitiful boy" _Marian thought as she looked at him, she felt her heart ice over with hatred, there was no warmth left in her heart for him, and he had ruined any chance he had at reconciliation.

"And where might you be off to Marian?" he asked, staggering forward. "Off to Locksley maybe? My Locksley." He stated matter-of-fact. "And with Gisborne none-the-less! An unmarried lady such as you, going to stay with a man like him " He jeered. "You're no better than a cheap tavern wench. Your father would be ashamed of you!" Robin spat laughing coldly at her.

Marian felt her blood boil under her skin. How dare he mention her father when it was he who caused his death!

"Do you even know?!" She shouted advancing on him. "Do you even realise that my father is now dead?! And because of _you_! _You_ killed him! He went after you and died from the stress!" Marian bit back angry tears not wanting him to see her cry. "You took my family from me, he was all I had left…"

"Marian.. I am sorry, I didn't know.. I.." he stammered.

"I hate you, Robin of Locksley. I _never_ wish to see you again. Now get out of our way or I will make you." She said hatred lacing her voice.

Robin looked at her in disbelief. "I won't let you do that! I cannot believe that you have chosen him over me?! There must be a reason, I am the better man Marian!"

"Have you become completely insane?! The better man?! This is just about Guy anymore, you lost me through your own idiocy!" Marian laughed. "Guy is the better man, a better man than you will ever be. He has never beaten me or tried to kill me! He has only loved me and shown me love!"

"Is that what burning down your home was? Love?"

"I forgave him for that and even after my deceptions he still professed his love to me. He did not beat and berate me like you did" Marian looked at him, shaking her head. "What a fool I was Robin, to think that we would have our happy ever after." Marian said bitterly.

"We would have! When the King returned!"

"When the King returns, when the damn King returns!" She threw her hands in the hair in frustration. " I am so _sick_ of hearing that. If you truly loved me you would have wanted to marry me at any time, but I was never first in your priorities the king always comes first."

"That is not true, I love you Marian!" desperation sounded in his voice.

"No you don't, you are in love with the idea of loving me. But you never accepted who I was, you only sought to cage me and have me bend to your every will. We were both caught up in the idea of being together, but when we were it was always a fight, it was _always_ a struggle." Marian sighed. "I'm just so tired of all this, irrevocably tired and I am just so tired of you." She held her head high and looked him straight in the eye. " I feel nothing for you anymore." She said. "Since your return you have only caused me pain and suffering and I hate how long it has taken me to realise this. I want you gone; I want you gone from my life so I can start a new one. So, I am asking you one last time, move out of the way or I will have the driver run you over." Marian stared at him, face stern and cold. She spoke no lies in her warning and Robin felt a moment of fear wash over him.

"I will not accept this; I cannot believe you love that traitor!" He shouted advancing once more, anger replaced fear and he once again felt bold. "You are lying to yourself Marian, you want me!" his tone cocky, he stood straight, proud of himself.

Marian walked slowly toward Robin, smiling sweetly. "Oh Robin.." she sighed sounding defeated as she stood face to face with him. Robin reached out for her, smiling his boyish grin.

"See, I knew you did not want him." He leaned in searching for her lips.

Marian, with all her force punched him where she had stabbed him. Robin fell to the ground in a heap, gasping in pain. "I do not want you, you fool. I have never felt such malice towards one person before, other than the sheriff of course." Kneeling down beside him she whispered. "I love Guy and I will spend the rest of my life loving him." Standing she began to walk back to the carriage.

"I was wrong." Robin gasped. "You are suited to Gisborne, you are as heartless as he is."

"Only you have made me heartless Robin, now I suggest you move before we run you over."

"This isn't over Marian! You have made a new enemy and I will show no mercy!" he shouted staggering to his feet stumbling off into the forest and disappearing into the shadows.

Marian let out a shaky breath and climbed back into the carriage. "Go driver! Get us out of here!" There driver lurched forward and Marian dropped her head into her hands. "I hate him, he makes me feel worthless, as if I am a piece of dirt you scrape off your shoe!" she cried, sobs racking her body.

Guy pulled her into his arms. "Marian, do not be silly. You are the least worthless person I have ever come across." He kissed the top of her head. "I felt so proud of you, how you handled that situation. You are a remarkable woman, there are no other's like you. And how you floored Robin was even more impressive." He smiled into her hair as he held her.

He felt her laugh. "Oh Guy, I just got so mad, he is so cocky I couldn't stand it!" Looking up at him she laughed again. Guy wiped the tears from her cheek with his thumb.

Yawning Marian leaned heavily into Guy's arms, breathing deeply savouring his scent. Leather and musk, it comforted her to complete relaxation. He made small circle patterns on her lower back with him thumb. Guy was overcome with a sense of completeness; with Marian in his arms he would always be happy.

"Marian?" his voice cracked.

She sat up to look at him. "Yes?"

Guy placed his hands on both sides of her face. Marian leaded into his touch, closing her eyes momentarily. Guy was suddenly overcome by his nerves, swallowing hard he managed to whisper "Marian. Will you consent to being my wife and best earthly companion?" Guy looked nervously at her eyes wide and vulnerable. Marian could feel his hands tremble as he held her.

"Guy, of course I will. I would not have it any other way." She smiled, placing her arms around his slender neck.

Guy smiled, eyes shining with happiness. "You will not regret this decision, my Love" he promised.

Sighing happily Guy rested his forehead against Marian's. Marian felt his warm breath ghost over her partly open lips. Heat rushed to her cheeks, her heart began to race with the excitement of his intoxicating closeness. Running her hands up his neck she laced her fingers through his ebony hair crushing her lips to his. Moaning, Guy responded immediately wrapping his arms around her waist pulling her into his lap so that she straddled his muscular thighs. Marian gasped at the new found intimacy, as Guy deepened the kiss, tracing the curve of her lip with his tongue. Sighing Marian hungrily granted his entrance to his mouth, smoothing her tongue against his. She wanted him, she wanted him so badly, she had never felt such a need to be so close to a man before.

Placing a hand each side of her hips Guy held her down against him. Marian groaned at the contact raking her hands through his hair, lightly grazing his scalp with her nails. Hissing Guy took the opportunity to bury his head in the crook of her neck, ghosting his lips over the soft flesh there, trailing hot wet kisses down her neck to her exposed shoulder where he lightly nibbled at her skin, gently sucking her skin into his mouth, marking her with his tongue and teeth.

"Oh god, Guy!" she gasped, her body responding by pushing closer to him grinding against his body.

Tilting his head back, Guy groaned deeply sliding his hands up her body and flipping her so that she was lying with her back against the seat. Guy hovered over her eyes dark and passion filled. He ran his free hand down her neck, over her collar bones and down the centre of her chest, his hand ghosting over the swell of her breast. Marian's breath's came in short gasps with each time his finger's touched her heated body. She felt as if she would go insane, he was torturing her with his touch. Instinct taking over she moved against him again, grinding her hips up to his needing the contact.

"God Marian I need you.." Guy gasped, his cheeks flushed. Marian smiled at the realisation of the power she held over him.

"Ech –hem… Sorry to interrupt my Lord, but we have arrived at Locksley." The driver interrupted bashfully, keeping his eyes to floor.

Marian's face reddened even more, over-come by sheer embarrassment. What was she thinking?! Bolting up-right she pushed Guy off her. Guy shot her a confused and hurt look. Marian felt ashamed of herself, Robin's words flashed into her mind _"You're no better than a tavern wench!" _Angry tears brimmed in her eyes and she jumped out of the carriage running towards the stables, fighting back her tears.

"Marian?! Marian!" Guy called after her, confusion written all over his face. "Driver, have Thornton ready the guest room for Lady Marian. Go! Now!" He commanded as he leaped from the carriage, unsteadily running after Marian.


End file.
